The Black Knight
|gold =1900 1900 5500 |exp =1550 1550 2000 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army Boss: Black Knight }} Part 1/4 Yggdra [ I can feel the dark presence getting stronger. If they don't hurry... ] Yggdra [ His name wasn't written in the chronicle. Could it be...! ] Yggdra [ Phoena! You must make it on time! ] ---- Pirika [ Just where is this Black King? The throne room, perhaps? ] Phoena [ Yes. The chronicle says “the king sits in the throne room.” ] Pirika [ So where is the throne room? ] Phoena [ I'm afraid it only records events, and cannot serve as a map. ] Pirika [ Well, we just have to keep going in. It's probably the deepest room in the castle. ] Phoena [ You're right. Let's go. ] ---- Pirika [ There are two different paths. ] Phoena [ I think I read somewhere that you should always go left. ] Pirika [ Okay then. Left it is! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] ---- Monster [ ...?! ] Pirika [ Get outta the way! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ Where are we?! ] Phoena [ In the wrong place. ] Pirika [ Argh, what a large open area. ] Phoena [ We've come this far. We should not let this get to us. ] Phoena [ Let's open a fancier looking door. Like this one... ] Pirika [ Phoena, be careful... ] Monster A [ ...?! ] Monster B [ ...? ] Phoena [ Oh, um...? Excuse me! ] Phoena [ Wrong door. ] Pirika [ Wrong door?! ] Monster A [ ...! ] Monster B [ ...! ] Pirika [ W-We have to fight back! ] Part 3/4 Phoena [ Is it okay to open this door? ] Pirika [ You shouldn't worry about it so much. ] Phoena [ Really...? ] Pirika [ Then I'll open it. ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Pirika [ I sense somebody. Be on guard. ] Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ Here I go... ] -- Pirika threw open the doors -- Black Knight [ ...You came ] Pirika [ You?! Why are you here?! ] Black Knight [ No need for words. Let's go. ] Pirika [ Argh...Hero! We must defeat the Black Knight this time... ] Black Knight [ Me? Defeated by the likes of you?! ] Pirika [ Yes, you will!Hero! Let's end this now! ] Part 4/4 Black Knight [ Tch... You've gotten strong! ] Pirika [ Phoena, now! Use the chronicle! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Black Knight [ I've been waiting for this moment! ] Phoena [ Huh?! ] Black Knight [ Come into my world! ] Pirika [ The Black Knight can use the chronicle?! ] -- A black fog emerges from the Chronicle -- Phoena [ What is this?! Are we inside the chronicle...? ] -- A blackened Chronicle creates a vortex, sucking in Phoena -- Yggdra [ Phoena! Oh no, you didn't make it in time... ] Pirika [ Yggdra? Why are you here? ] -- Pirika disappears into the vortex -- Black Knight [ Heh...you're mine! ] -- The Black Knight steps into the chronicle and disappears -- Kain [ The three of them vanished?! ] Michidia [ Captain, what do we do?! ] Marina [ We must go after them! But, how... ] Yggdra [ There's still hope. ]